


Arabella

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Pregnancy, Spoilers!, Unplanned Pregnancy, ops - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is going on inside the bus. Skye is stranger than usual, and she have a secret that will prove to be very enjoyable for both her and Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabella

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it had to be inspired by "Arabella" by the Arctic Monkeys, but at the end of the song has remained only the title.

 

 

_My days end best when this sunset gets itself_   
_Behind that little lady sitting on the passenger side_   
_It's much less picturesque without her catching the light_   
_The horizon tries but it's just not as kind on the eyes_

 

 

__

Skye was more strange than usual, as she had ever been in her life . He had a secret and she coulden't tell to anyone .

 

 "Please Skye , talk to me ," prayed Grant, almost desperate .

 

If only he knew . If only he knew what she had discovered a few days ago in the bathroom , alone.

 

It was too soon. She and Grant were back together for less than one year and Skye had put God only knows how long to forgive him.

 

He was been patient , he had left her to tell him all the bad things he deserved to be told , and he had make her fall in love again with him.

 

But this silent treatment was making him crazy. He diden't understand why Skye was so mysterious to him.

 

He diden't understand her mood unnatural changing every 3 seconds , her utter aversion to being touched by him and how she wasen't even look at him in his face as she spoke to him.

This wasen't the Skye he loved and this makes Skye's broke to see him like this : desperate , helpless and with a strange fear in his eyes.

She knew that this was worse than a torture for him because he felt useless , unable to protect her from whatever ailed her in those days.

 

The truth is she coulden't tell him. She coulden't tell him about that test result. She couldn't tell him that their lives would be changed forever .

 

She was afraid , even the word "fear" was definitely an understatement in this case. She was terrified that he could leave her.

She diden't think he could ever want such a thing , and even she wasen't feeling particularly fit for this purpose , but every time she looked at her heart, he told her that he had been tortured enough and that he would never leave her.

After all, sooner or later she had to tell him.

 

But if she was wrong ?

 

She had frightening nightmares where she confessed her little secret and Grant packed up and left her without an explanation, and she coulden't accept it.

 

Because even if he had been a traitor in the past , his feelings for her were real , and that she was certain .

 

That evening Coulson and May were called by Fury for an emergency meeting , leaving the two of them and Fitzsimmons alone at home .

 

"Don't worry AC" she said to them saluting " we will not give a party in your absence , I promise "

 

"I hope so . Although the fact that you have friends even in Australia woulden't surprise me , " he replied with a smile.

 

“Don't count on it" was the reply of the girl.

 

The first few hours alone were spent relatively slow for everyone, with Fitzsimmons closed in the laboratory to play with the new science kits that they had received from the Hub and Grant that gave punches to the punching bag .

 

Skye was alone upstairs, when she walked casually into her cabin and found a flyer on her pillow .

 

 " _I know you don't want to tell me what happens to you and believe me ,I understand._

 

_I a _lso ha_ d find it hard to trust someone like me after what I did ._

 

_Please, just tell me that isen't a serious thing . I'm worried Skye._

 

_You know I would never leave you , whatever it is, isen't it?_

 

_You're the best thing that ever happened to me_

 

 

 

_I love you_

 

 

 

_Grant_ "

 

 

 

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces by reading that letter. He was hurting and it wasen't her intention, but at the same time she felt like missing the air.

 

 She ran downstairs and she find the sad and tired face of her boyfriend .

 

 

 

" Skye " Grant said seeing her .

 

"What the hell is this?" She asked angrily , waving the letter in the air .

 

"Look Skye .... "

 

" No, I don't want to hear anything ," said Skye angry, " I asked you to leave me alone "

 

" Skye I'm worried about you . I understand that you still find it hard to trust me and like I said , I understand that. But I thought that after all that had passed ,you trust me , " said Grant, sad.

 

"I trust you ," said Skye.

" Then why you woulden't tell me what's wrong ? "

"Because I can't ," said Skye.

 

Meanwhile, in the lab, Fitzsimmons had stopped playing with their new toy and they were witnessing the scene curious.

 

 "what they are discussing for you? " Said Jemma curious .

 

"I don't know," said Leo, " but I'm sure Ward is in big trouble "

 

 

 

"It's as bad as I thought then," Ward said more to himself than to Skye.

 

"No , it's actually a good thing ," said Skye

 

"Then why don't you tell me? "

 

"Because I am afraid of your reaction "

 

 

 

"You know that whatever it is, I will not ever leave you?" Said Grant.

 

" Yes, of course "

 

" And I love you more than anything in the world? "

 

"Sure"

 

 

 

" And THEN WHY not you tell me ? " Cried Grant.

 

" BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT , THAT'S WHY " yelled Skye.

 

 

 

Grant 's answer was the most absolute silence , staring at Skye as if she had grown another head .

 

 

 

" That right" said Skye "and now you will pack your bags and you will go, isen't it? "

 

 

 

But her predictions were disregarded, when Grant lifted her into the air and kissed her passionately.

 

 

 

" Oh Skye , you made me die of fright . Don't make me more a joke like that ok? " He said, breaking away from her, staying with his forehead attached to hers .

 

" You're not mad , aren't you? " Skye said , weeping.

 

" How could I be! This is the best gift you could ever do to me, my love, " he said , stroking her belly " I'll never leave you both! "

 

 

 

" Now I know," said Skye, as Grant put her back on the ground.

 

 

 

Both were soon joined by Fitzsimmons , both in tears, who embraced Skye in one group hug .

 

 

 

" Hey , pregnant woman here ! No Fitzsimmons sandwich" Skye said, laughing.

 

 

 

" Hey we will become uncles in less than nine months ," protested Fitz " let us rejoice a little"

 

" Oh God, I hope it's a girl," said Simmons.

 

 

 

Grant and Skye looked at each other tenderly . After much commotion they had finally found their peace , and now they could build a future together

 

 

 

 


End file.
